


Petrichor

by nightyn628



Series: GOTHAM Sleep Verse AU [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sleep Verse AU
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: เมื่อฮิปนอสบรูซได้พบกับเอโบนี่จิมครั้งแรก





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็น Sleep Verse ค่ะ รายละเอียดเวิร์สหาอ่านได้ในลิงก์นี้เลยค่า ละเอียดมาก ๆ เลย https://docs.google.com/document/d/1970UW95vGvIv2VOS6PZD5DcHQEoQL-Q9oYm4_kvyJgs/edit?usp=drivesdk

บรูซเป็นฮิปนอส

 

และโดยทั่วไปแล้ว การเป็นฮิปนอสก็เหมือนกับถูกสาป แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น บรูซในวัย 12 ปีก็ยังมีพ่อแม่คอยช่วยเหลือดูแลด้วยความรัก แถมยังมีพ่อบ้านชาวอังกฤษหยิบยื่นความห่วงใยให้ไม่ขาด อีกทั้งฐานะทางบ้านของบรูซก็ไม่ได้ด้อยไปกว่าใคร

 

ถึงจะเป็นฮิปนอสแล้วยังไงล่ะ? ถ้าหากมีครอบครัวอบอุ่นพร้อมหน้าพร้อมตา มีเงินทองเหลือเฟือที่จะจุนเจือค่ายากดประสาทของเขาได้ การต้องพ่นยาAnti-VGLทุก ๆ คืนเพื่อให้นอนหลับสนิทเหมือนกับตอนเด็ก ๆ ก็ไม่ได้เลวร้ายอะไรเท่าไหร่นักหรอก

 

ใช่แล้ว บรูซในวัย 12 ปีคิดอยู่ในใจ เขาไม่ได้ถูกสาป เขาเป็นเด็กชายที่โชคดีที่สุดในก็อตแธมต่างหาก

 

จนกระทั่งเวลาผ่านไปหนึ่งปี ณ ตรอกเล็กมืด ๆ แสนจะสกปรก บรูซก็ได้เปลี่ยนความคิดอันแสนจะไร้เดียงสาของตัวเองในอดีต

 

ภาพของโธมัสและมาร์ธา เวย์นที่ถูกฆ่าต่อหน้าต่อตาทำให้เด็กชายเสียสติไปชั่วระยะเวลาหนึ่ง รู้ตัวอีกทีบรูซก็นั่งตัวสั่นเทาอยู่บนขั้นบันไดเหล็กเก่า ๆ ขึ้นสนิม มีผ้าห่มบาง ๆ คลุมไว้บ่นบ่า ตรอกที่เคยเงียบสงัดกลับมาคึกคักด้วยเสียงพูดคุยของเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจก็อตแธม แสงไฟสีขาวสาดส่องไปยังบริเวณที่เกิดเหตุ ร่างไร้ลมหายใจของสามีภรรยาถูกผ้าสีขาวผืนใหญ่คลุมทับปิดใบหน้าไว้

 

บรูซพยายามเบือนหน้าหนีจากศพของพ่อและแม่ เด็กชายพยายามกำจัดภาพและเสียงที่วนฉายอยู่ในหัวสมอง แต่คล้ายกับว่ายิ่งห้ามก็เหมือนยิ่งยุ ยิ่งเขาพยายามลบภาพกระบอกปืนและกลิ่นเลือดคาว ๆ ออกไป ทุก ๆ อย่างในตอนนั้นก็พลันเด่นชัดยิ่งกว่าเดิม

 

เด็กชายตัวสั่นเทา ไม่พูดไม่จากับใคร ได้แต่ภาวนาให้เหตุการณ์นี้เป็นเพียงแค่ฝันร้าย ฝันร้ายที่เกิดจากความผิดพลาดของยาที่เขาพ่นก่อนนอน บรูซอยากให้มันเป็นแค่ฝันร้าย เขาภาวนาให้มันเป็นแค่ฝันร้าย

 

แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่แค่ฝันร้าย...

 

เสียงปืนและเสียงของร่างสองร่างที่หล่นกระแทกพื้นเหมือนตุ๊กตา กลิ่นสนิมของเลือดที่ผสมกับกลิ่นดินปืนกลิ่นท่อน้ำทิ้งในตรอก ทุกรายละเอียดของเหตุการณ์ที่ถูกบันทึกไว้ทำให้หัวสมองของทายาทเวย์นเต็มไปด้วยความสับสนวุ่นวาย บรูซถูกตัดขาดจากโลกภายนอกอย่างสิ้นเชิง ลมหายใจเองก็เริ่มติดขัดไปหมด

 

แต่ทันใดนั้นเอง มือคู่หนึ่งวางแปะลงบนบ่าของเด็กชาย ก่อนจะดึงเอาร่างที่แข็งทื่อของบรูซเข้าไปกอดปลอบอย่างอ่อนโยน

 

บรูซกลับมาได้สติอีกครั้งเพราะความอบอุ่นที่รายล้อมรอบตัว ใบหน้าของเด็กชายซุกอยู่กับแผ่นอกของใครซักคน ซึ่งบรูซเดาว่าน่าจะเป็นหนึ่งในเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจพวกนั้น และคงเพราะถูกดึงไปกอดอย่างใกล้ชิด บรูซถึงได้กลิ่นหอมอ่อน ๆ ที่แผ่กระจายออกมาจากร่างของอีกฝ่าย

 

ไม่เหมือนกับกลิ่นของเอโบนี่ทั่ว ๆ ไปที่มักจะเป็นกลิ่นดอกไม้หอม ๆ คนคนนี้เป็นเอโบนี่ที่มีกลิ่นหอมเหมือนกับฝนที่เพิ่งหยุดตกใหม่ ๆ กลิ่นไอดินที่ระเหยออกมาเพราะเม็ดฝน กลิ่นที่มักจะทำให้บรูซรู้สึกสดชื่นและหัวสมองปลอดโปร่งทุกครั้ง

 

แม้ไม่ใช่กลิ่นหอมมะลิเหมือนกับแม่ของเขา แต่กลับเป็นกลิ่นที่ช่วยทำให้ความวุ่นวายในหัวของบรูซสงบลงได้ คุณหนูตระกูลเวย์นซุกไซร้ใบหน้ากับแผ่นอกปริศนา สูดดมกลิ่นไอดินหลังฝนตกเข้าจมูกอย่างเอาแต่ใจ นายตำรวจเอโบนี่ชะงักไปเสี้ยววินาที คล้ายกับว่าไม่คุ้นชินกับการกระทำเช่นนี้ แต่สุดท้ายชายหนุ่มแปลกหน้าก็ยอมให้เด็กชายทำตามใจชอบ ถ้ามันทำให้เด็กน้อยที่เพิ่งผ่านเหตุการณ์ร้าย ๆ มารู้สึกดีขึ้นได้

 

ตำรวจหนุ่มกอดเด็กชายเอาไว้เงียบ ๆ จนกระทั่งได้ยินเสียงร้องเรียกจากชาวอังกฤษคนหนึ่งถึงได้ยอมปล่อยคนในอ้อมกอดให้เป็นอิสระ บรูซ เวย์นเมื่อถูกปล่อยตัวก็ลังเลเล็กน้อยที่จะผละจากกลิ่นไอดินกลิ่นฝนตรงหน้า แต่สุดท้ายบรูซก็ตัดสินใจเลือกอัลเฟรดจนได้

 

ไม่ใช่ว่าบรูซอยากจะหนีจากเอโบนี่คนนี้ทันทีที่มีโอกาส แต่เป็นเพราะถ้ากอดกันนานกว่านี้ล่ะก็ ฮิปนอสอย่างบรูซคงได้หลับไปทั้งอย่างนั้นแน่ ๆ และบรูซก็ไม่อยากทำอะไรน่าอายให้เอโบนี่คนนี้รู้สึกลำบากใจหรอกนะ

 

ด้วยเหตุนั้น บรูซจึงวิ่งไปหาพ่อบ้านประจำตระกูลของตน อัลเฟรด เพนนีเวิร์ธเป็นเหมือนผู้ปกครองของบรูซ ถึงแม้เขาจะเป็นนอร์มาที่ไม่มีกลิ่นหอมเหมือนเอโบนี่ แต่บรูซก็กอดชายวัยกลางคนเสียแน่นไม่ยอมปล่อย

 

อัลเฟรดกอดตอบเด็กชายไปด้วย ปากก็คุยกับตำรวจสองสามนายแถวนั้นไปด้วย หลังจากที่ตำรวจอนุญาตให้ทั้งคู่กลับคฤหาสน์ได้ บรูซก็หันไปมองตำรวจเอโบนี่ที่ส่งยิ้มอ่อนโยนให้เขาจากที่ไกล ๆ ก่อนที่ชายหนุ่มคนนั้นจะละสายตาจากบรูซ แล้วหันไปคุยธุระกับนายตำรวจอีกคนที่ยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ แทน

 

บรูซไม่ได้ยินบทสนทนาของทั้งคู่เพราะถูกอัลเฟรดพาขึ้นรถไปเสียก่อน เด็กชายผมดำมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ตำรวจเอโบนี่คนนั้นเป็นชายหนุ่มผมบลอนด์ตัดสั้นจนคล้ายกับทรงผมของทหาร นัยน์ตาของเขาเป็นสีฟ้าคราม แม้จะไม่ใช่สีฟ้าที่สวยงามที่สุด แต่กลับเป็นสีฟ้าที่ทำให้บรูซรู้สึกสงบได้อย่างน่าประหลาด

 

ท่ามกลางกลิ่นไอดินหลังฝนตกที่ยังคงตราตรึงอยู่ในความทรงจำ บรูซเอาแต่นึกถึงใบหน้าของตำรวจปริศนาคนนั้นวนไปวนมา และนั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่บรูซ เวย์นได้พบกับเอโบนี่ที่ดึงดูดเขาได้อย่างน่ามหัศจรรย์

 

เอโบนี่ที่มีชื่อว่า เจมส์ ‘จิม’ กอร์ดอน

 

...........


End file.
